When You Tell the Story: The Story
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: The Ninja write a special book for Wu's library


Frank.

Yes, _that _Frank.

Not Francois, nor the burglar that stole my Scooby Snacks. The one who did such a vile offence was none other than that horrid creature with the buff knuckles. I was pained dearly from the power of falsehoods. This is why we fail as a collective unit and why the individuality of the mindset must come from the heartfelt goodness of mankind...

"Yes, I am looking and see the attributes before my very eyes," mused Cole as he thought studiously about how ravaging his abs were to the future and the past, like an X-Men movie that featured raw, wholesome goodness and the whole shebang of Hugh Jackman.

"What is a life without the catered righteousness though?" Jay added as he sat in the far corner, gathering money into his dangerously electrical wallet. The pesos folded elegantly into the centre of the savage packet and brought forth worth to the leather clad in sparks.

Kai sat in the opposite corner. He steadied his awesome toe and used it to retrieve his Green Day album from the bookshelf. "Hey, duderinos? Do you think that old Sensei Wu is up to the jammin' and jelly?" asked the hot fire ninja with the abs and pecs on the interior as opposed to the flaunting retaliation against stone.

"I am not stone or rock like stinkin' Pohatu or Hewkii," said Cole with a humph. He was oh-so dissatisfied with the mere commoners of the Bionicle fandom. Every boi knew dat Ninjago was whack!

Zane nodded as he shifted gears into overdrive and maxed out his burger. He reached into the meaty sandwich and extracted the orange American cheese that was slipped between the patty and lettuce. He shouldered the agony of the sight. Some ninjas wept as they noticed the grandiose extraction process. It was like Frank all over again, boyo.

"What is happening in this here joint?" asked Dareth as he entered the sacred room of teaching with a Tic-Tac in his right hand. The orange colour was incomprehensible to Zane as Nindroids only survived on the mint-flavoured treats, not the orange taste of the weaker beings.

"Can you not handle the truth?" posited Lloyd, looking up from his hardware catalogue like a few very good men.

Dareth was opposed to how dumb the statement was and called up his brohan Ronin. Ronin arrived via a helicopter named Jorge.

"What say him?" asked Cole, looking at his cheat sheet for his Bio quiz in fourth grade. Physics were so overrated and geology was where it was truly at, homes.

Ronin smirked like the hottest, most attractive studlord ever. Kai was so offended with the offensive facial expressive. He took off from his lazy tuchus and wrote a call-out post on his twit-dot-computer!

"Hey!" rasped the hot plastic vocal cords in Ronin's hot plastic throat. He sneaked over to Lloyd and peered into his catalogue. The screwdriver on page 56 was like the dreams of Frank from Minceraft. "GLORY!" Ronin coughed out his two-tonne tonsil and it started speaking in an ancient Ninja language to Jay Walker.

"Hey Jay," said the tonsil in the language, but with a slight hint of Finnish accent decorating the enigmatic cooing of glorious goodness.

Jay popped the balloons he was holding because he learnt to dislike birthdays after Nya forgot his last Tuesday at Chuck E. Cheese's.

"To be frank..." started the tonsil.

"You ain't Frank," snarled Jay and he let down the power of his gauntlets onto the tonsil, shattering its spirit and disintegrating its very being into the aether. "You have been saying offensive things about the glory of love ever since your putrid arrival!" He turned to Ronnin who had but one tonsil now. "Shame on you, Bro!"

"I am shamed sorta," said Ronin with a wink. Then he winked at Dareth and Dareth winked back. This is what ninjas did, but also mercenaries like Han Solo did it too. Ronin was like Han Solo, but hotter and alive."

"But what about Luke Skywalker?" asked Zane with the interpretations of legend.

Kai didn't care at all, so he bought new sunglasses and rode his rodeo to the downtown depot. He smirked at all the lovely ladies and won "Stud of the Year" from the award show in Vegas.

"Good job on your hot," said Mr. Vegas.

"All's good, Mr. vegas," said Kai, purposefully lacking the capitilisation in his sentence because he hated the smell of bacon the morning.

Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd watched this tribute from their watchtower and slowly scribed the details into their tomes. They then placed the books into the library slots where they should belong. You never found them and neither did Frank.

**THE END**

**BLESS KAI**


End file.
